


i live for you to love me

by keycchan



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycchan/pseuds/keycchan
Summary: Joe, Nicky, and a bed to ride on.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 180





	i live for you to love me

[](https://ibb.co/sjBqFkX)

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here bc i'd need to put censor stickers on the whole thing to put on tumblr and i don't use twitter to post art anymore so uhhhhh happy 2021! i don't even go here tbh but what dyou know!!
> 
> feel free to repost with credit pls & thank u
> 
> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated. oh god are comments appreciated. so much. thank u gb


End file.
